On a Slow Night
by Delightfully Weird
Summary: 21 year old Morgan lives with her fiance, Cal, and goes home to visit his mother, running into not only her estranged family, but a Seeker from the Council out to turn Cal and Selene in for crimes against other witches. Will Morgan listen to the Seeker's warnings and get out while she has the chance? M for language & scenes of a sexual nature
1. Love

_It's been five years since Morgan learned about her heritage, about her adoption. She is living with her fiance Cal Blaire in Manhattan, loving the religious and lifestyle freedom that came with cutting ties with her family._

_When Cal convinces her to go home to visit his mother, she runs into some trouble with not only her parents, but a stranger who may spell trouble for her future with the only man she's ever loved._

* * *

This was a wonderful way to wake up.

The air was crisp and cool, signifying the end of a torturously hot summer and the beginning of cozy fall days. Birds were chirping from the open window of our west-facing apartment in the upper east side of Manhattan. Cal was still in bed with me, which was rare for this time of day.

The birds' lullaby brought me back to sleep, only to be so rudely woken up by Cal's hand playfully smacking my uncovered backside.

"What?" I whined, taking the comforter from his hand and rewrapping myself in my own little cocoon, safe from his touch.

"We need to head out soon," he said in my ear, then nipped at it, making me giggle. With a groan, I stretched.

I opened my eyes to meet his beautiful golden irises, focused intently on my face. "Can't your mother wait another day to see you?" I asked for the thousandth time. "Or come up here? We have a guest room." I pointed out.

It wasn't that I had a problem with seeing Selene—in fact, I loved her almost as much as my own parents.

But that was the thing: I didn't want to visit Selene in Widow's Vale _because_ of my parents. In the last three years, we hadn't exchanged a word. As soon as I turned eighteen, I told them that I was moving in with Cal in Manhattan after I graduated.

Needless to say, they weren't happy. They were furious that I decided to forgo college. They were appalled that I would be living in sin with my boyfriend. And they were absolutely dumbfounded by my admission to giving up Catholicism in light of the discovery of my true heritage, of being a witch.

I loved my parents. They were some of the greatest people in the world, but I couldn't forgive them for not wanting anything to do with me when I decided a different way of living. It hurt a hundred times worse than the mark Cal had just left on my right cheek.

Cal managed to unravel me from my cocoon, and he straddled my bare body, lightly cupping my face in his hands. "Baby, please. I don't ask for much."

I nodded. "I know. I'm just afraid of running into them, of making them angry again. I almost wish sometimes I hadn't found out about any of this."

"Then you wouldn't have me."

I grinned slyly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Exactly why I said almost."

Cal's lips met mine, and his hands traveled lower, stroking my breasts, my waist, and down to the one place he knew he had full control over.

But two can play at that game.

I closed my legs, trapping his hand between my thighs.

"Nope," I said cheerfully. "We don't have time. We have a drive ahead of us." I pushed him down and got on top, feeling his erection through his jeans. I kissed his lips once and bounded off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Turning on my heel, I spun to face him, bracing my hands against either side of the doorway. "However, I do have to take a shower…" I said leadingly. He didn't need a second invitation.

* * *

"So tell me the truth." I said, twirling the band around my left ring finger. We'd been engaged for a year now, and still there have been no talks of actually going through with it, though I'm sure we would. Eventually…

"About…?" he asked, expertly maneuvering his Jag onto the freeway. It had been an engagement present to both of us from his overly generous mother, Selene Belltower.

In answer, I held up my left hand and wiggled the finger with his ring on it. Cal groaned and braked, cursing under his breath at the heavy traffic.

"We'll talk about it later." He said.

"We can talk about it now." I insisted petulantly. "We're going to be stuck for a while."

"Morgan." He said, firmly, and I felt like a child being scolded.

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest, resting my head against my window. Sometimes, and they were rare occurrences, I felt as though Cal didn't even want to be with me. He says he loves me, he shows me he loves me, but occasionally it feels forced.

Like our engagement, for example. I had been hinting for a while, and he'd finally proposed. It wasn't overtly romantic or anything, but it was still a lovely gesture. It still counted.

We'd had an argument the night before. I was regretting moving to the city with him, and he was regretting asking me to. We were angry, things were said that hurt me more than I ever would have thought possible.

Cal had left after our fight, slamming the door behind him.

Every disagreement we had ever had ended in one of us walking out, or me apologizing for even bringing it up.

He hadn't been back when I went to bed, so the next morning, I was more than surprised to find a ring with a piece of string attaching it to a little ripped piece of ruled paper saying YES OR NO?

Of course I had said yes.

I loved this man with every fiber of my being—I gave up my life for him.

Cal Blaire would forever be the most important person in my life. He was my fiancé, my husband, the father of my future children, the high priest of our coven, Cirrus, which had formed when I was sixteen.

When we moved, so did the coven. We were the only original members still in the coven.

My former best friend, Bree Warren, had convinced me to join along with her. She had been utterly infatuated with Cal, and when he'd chosen me, she cut all ties with me.

Losing Bree had been the worst thing in my life at that moment in time.

Now the worst would be to lose Cal, especially if I pushed too hard and made him do things he knew he didn't want to do.

Like maybe marry me.

The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

"I love you." I told him with a small smile.

After a minute or two, he returned my smile and placed his right hand on my thigh. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Short first chapter, but hopefully it's worth reviewing...? I have a lot of plans for this one! Next chapter should be up later today.**


	2. Preparing for the Worst

**So you're warned this chapter does involve a sex scene (or lemon, whatever). If you're opposed to it, don't read. This is rated M after all…**

* * *

_Here we go,_ I thought dryly as we pulled into Selene's opulent driveway. I had no idea how she supplemented her income. As far as I knew, she didn't work except for concocting potions for members of her coven for illnesses or good-luck charms.

"She home?" I asked as Cal put the car into park.

"She's meeting with Starlocket for some emergency. She's made dinner and told me not to expect her tonight."

Cal got out, and I followed suit, grabbing my bag from the backseat. "You knew this and still insisted on coming up _today_?"

He took my bag and kissed my lips gently. "I didn't know until about an hour ago. She called when you went into that diner to pee."

"Don't remind me," I said with a shiver. "I feel I need a biohazard team to hose me down."

"Come." He gestured to the front door. "We'll christen my bedroom." He said huskily in my ear from behind me. Our bags dropped to the ground as he gripped me around my waist, my legs locking around his hips.

Once in his room, he set me down on his bed, going to lock and spell the door, something he always did when he had me in this room. I giggled at the memories.

It wasn't like Selene had cared—she was the exact opposite of my parents, and that was why anything we did when I was still living under their roof was done in this bedroom, or his former SUV, or in the woods behind his house.

Still, though, I didn't like to run the risk of Selene walking in on us.

I lay back as Cal drew sigils on the door and slipped off my boots and leggings, leaving me only in a pair of dark blue panties and a thin sweater that had been too warm for the city, but too chilly for Widow's Vale.

Keeping me anxiously waiting was his game plan, which became increasingly apparent as he wandered around the large room, lighting each candle he passed and making sure the windows were shut, something I was grateful for. It was freezing in here, and the duvet cover I was lying on made it worse.

I propped myself on my elbows to see Cal, who was still casually walking around the room. He was driving me crazy.

"What are you doing?" I asked finally.

He stopped in mid-pace and came over to the bed, standing in front of me. I got on my knees and unzipped his sweatshirt, pulling it down each arm and letting it fall to the floor with my leggings. My index finger traced the hem of his T-shirt before tugging it up, hinting for him to remove it.

No matter how many times I looked at his naked chest, I always got a fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach and my insides turned molten.

Sitting back on my heels, I undid his belt buckle and the button of his jeans, being extra slow and meticulous in undoing his zipper. I heard him muffle a groan as my fingers delicately stroked him through the denim.

Cal took my hands and placed them on either side of me, easily grasping the hem of my green sweater and practically ripping it off over my head.

My breasts had gotten bigger since high school—thank the goddess—and so now I wore bras; lacy, usually black, and always a push-up with padding, much to my fiancé's appreciation.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he whispered, kneeling on the bed next to me, running his lips down my neck to the miniscule space between my breasts in this ridiculously enhancing bra.

"You tell me that." I replied, and he stopped and looked up at me through his lashes, his shaggy dark hair falling forward over his face.

Without answering that comment, he pushed me back easily and kissed down my torso to the top of my panties, hooking his finger into the band and pulling down. I lifted my hips up to him to help, and he slid the soft material down my legs.

"You don't realize the effect you have on me, do you?" he asked, stroking my inner thigh, his day-old stubble ticking the sensitive flesh.

"Apparently not," I mumbled, getting antsy from his lack of attention to a particular part of my anatomy. _He is so close_…

Cal left me and pulled off his jeans and boxers, his erection free from the restraints, and I felt a slight ego boost that it was because of me, _for_ me.

His lips came down on mine then as I felt him enter, and an involuntary moan slipped through my lips. He was always _so good_. Cal knew when to be gentle, when to be rough, the right pressure to use…

The effect it had on me was profound, and each and every time I climaxed around him, I knew that he was my soul mate. I knew no one else in the world could make me feel the way that he did.

* * *

"It's quiet." I murmured against Cal's chest.

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I stretched and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "We're not in the city." He reminded me.

"I guess I just can't sleep anymore without honking horns and our drunken neighbors stumbling in after their long nights at the club."

"Well, if you're not tired…" Cal said leadingly.

I giggled and propped myself up on my elbow, my hair falling over my shoulder and onto his well-sculpted chest.

"I'm tired. I just can't sleep. There is a difference." I said, and Cal laughed and started twirling strands of my hair around his finger.

"Is there now?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my back and flipping me over so he was on top. "But we should probably get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

My eyes narrowed. "Do we?"

Cal nodded and moved to the other side of the bed, fluffing the pillows to his exacting standards. "Mom, and I'm sure you'd like to visit Alyce."

I hummed and snuggled into my own pillows. "Sounds good enough—just promise me no drama and that we'll be back home in three days."

"Three days." He promised.

* * *

"Good morning, dear." Selene greeted me when I got downstairs the next morning. I was still out of it, my hair still ruffled from sex and sleep, back in the clothes from yesterday's drive.

Cal looked fresh and clean and wide awake. I looked like a zombie.

"Morning," I grumbled, taking a seat next to Cal and kissing his cheek.

He laughed at my tiredness and slid over a slice of uneaten toast, which I gratefully accepted. We'd neglected to eat last night.

"Did you have a meeting or something last night?" I asked Selene, pouring myself a mug of steaming hot cinnamon tea.

"Well…" Selene drew out, taking a seat across from us. Her eyes darted to Cal. "A Seeker came to see me, to have a chat."

My brows furrowed, and I felt Cal tense. "From the Council?" I asked, and Selene nodded after a moment and a look of warning to Cal. "Why would the Council send a Seeker out here."

"There have been false reports, and we've been trying to get it all sorted out. There's nothing to worry about, dear."

"Okay," I said unsurely.

Selene took a sip of tea. "In fact, I invited him over to join our circle tonight. You two will meet him and see there's no need for concern."

"Right," Cal said dryly. "We won't keep you then, Mom. Morgan." He tugged on my hand, and I got up, following him out of the kitchen, looking back at Selene who just gave me a reassuring smile.

I'd never had personal experience with the Council, aside from the initial reaction and interference when I'd first discovered my powers and my parentage. Everyone was fascinated by the unknown child of legendary Belwicket survivor Maeve Riordan and her secret, one-time lover, Ciaran MacEwan—that one I still wanted to be in denial about.

What I did know was this: it was never good when a Seeker came snooping around, and by the tension in the room between Cal and his mother, I was preparing for the worst.


	3. Mystery Man

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Alyce commented as she poured steaming hot tea into a mug for me.

I chuckled, mostly to myself. Alyce was as disappointed as—if not more than—my parents about my moving away and rarely visiting. Scratch that, _ever_ visiting.

"Things that dead around here that you have to guilt-trip me?" I asked with a smirk.

Alyce laughed and shook her head, her long silvery hair swinging from behind her back. "On the contrary, actually,"

My eyebrows rose out of curiosity. "How do you mean?"

She set down her mug and looked over my shoulder, to where Cal was engulfed by the rows of books of charms. Of course we couldn't come here without a shopping list from Selene.

"Has Selene not told you about her visit from the Seeker?"

I nodded. "She has vaguely. Why? Do you know what he's here for?"

Alyce waved her hand dismissively. "There have been some…rumors about Selene, none of which I believe are true, but they have to do their job."

"All I know is that Cal is taking it worse than his mother."

"That's because of whom the Seeker is, Morgan. If it were anyone else, they would be their normal selves."

Setting my mug down, I turned back to slightly and saw Cal was now at the register, far enough away to where he wouldn't hear. "Who is he exactly?"

Alyce took on a confused expression, and then one of guilt. Perhaps she thought she'd said too much.

"Alyce?" I prodded.

She folded her hands together and rested them on the table. "If Cal hasn't said anything, then it's not my place. I don't think that Cal knows that people other than him know who the Seeker is to him, other than Selene…and his father."

My eyes narrowed. "His _father_?" I asked incredulously. "The bastard who _left_ them when he was a child?"

Alyce nodded. "There's more to it than that, Morgan. Honestly, I'm shocked you don't know."

I scoffed and leaned back in my chair. "There's a lot Cal doesn't tell me. I'm beginning to realize that."

Alyce patted my arm in a gentle, nurturing way, and I felt a pang of loss as the touch reminded me of my mom.

I shook that thought away quickly—now was not the time. "So who is he?"

* * *

"Would your mom be mad if I didn't go to the circle tonight?" I asked timidly. Knowing Cal, he could go either way with this question. He could be cool and calm and say that it's no problem…or he could throw a fit, accuse me of not even wanting to be here, and ruin the trip for both of us, subsequently digging a deeper hole into our already flawed relationship.

Cal was very quiet as we continued down the road to Selene's house, and he suddenly pulled over. My stomach tightened uncomfortably as adrenaline started coursing through my veins.

A fight. We were going to have a fight.

"What else do you have to do?" he asked, watching my eyes intently. He only did that when he thought I was lying to him.

"See my parents."

"You can't do that in the morning?"

I shook my head. "They have church."

Cal groaned softly and got back on the road. "If you go now, you'll have a good three hours before the circle. Does that work? Mom really wants you to be there."

I nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

My anxiety level was through the roof as I sat in Cal's Jag in the driveway of my parents' house, the engine still going. The front door opened, and like the wimp I knew I was, I backed out before they could see it was me and sped off, no destination in mind.

The gas light popped on, and with a groan, I made my way to the only gas station in Widow's Vale. There was one other car at the station, and I got out of the car and went inside to pay.

The owner of the other car was chatting with cashier behind the counter. From behind, this guy was nice to look at, so I could see why the barely-out-of-high-school girl was flirting like crazy with him, twirling her hair around her finger and giggling at everything he said.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted finally, and she just rolled her eyes and plastered on a smile. "Can I help you?"

"I need to put twenty on pump two," I said, flipping my debit card between my fingers.

"You'll have to wait a moment—I was helping him first."

The man turned to the side and gestured for me to go up to the counter. "I don't mind." He told her with the cockiest grin I'd ever seen.

Without a word to me, she snatched my card and swiped it through, and I entered my PIN on the little keypad. "Have a nice day." She said flatly, handing me back my card and a receipt.

"You too!" I said cheerfully, putting my card and the receipt into my wallet. I went back to the car, tossed my wallet into the passenger seat, and took the cap off the gas tank.

"Sorry about that,"

Sighing, I put in the nozzle and leaned back against the Jag, folding my arms across my chest. "Sorry for what?" I asked him. From the front side, it was made entirely clear how the cashier girl was so awestruck by him—clear green eyes, flawlessly sculptured jawline, hair of the palest blonde. How could she _not_ be immediately attracted to him?

"I apologize for being an inconvenience—I'm trying to get my bearings here."

Shit, that voice was only adding appeal. "May I ask why you're here? You're clearly not from around here."

"Am I that obvious?" he asked audaciously. "Let's just say I'm here on business."

I rolled my eyes at that statement and put the nozzle back. "Well Mystery Man, enjoy your stay. I can guarantee this will be the most exciting moment of your trip."

"You may just be right about that. Can I get a name?"

I screwed the gas cap back on and took the keys out of my jeans pocket. "Morgan." I said after a moment of hesitation. My attitude towards him wasn't due to the fact that he was unmistakably attractive—there was just something off about him that made me a little wary.

"Morgan," he tested the word and gave a nod. "Hopefully I'll see you around before I'm off."

I scoffed. "Don't hold your breath."


End file.
